1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field synthetic polymeric microfiltration membrane materials. Membranes in accordance with the invention and integral membranes that possess a mixed isotropic and anisotropic structure and have a high pore density in the microporous surface of the membranes.
2. Background of the Technology
Asymmetric or anisotropic membranes are well known in the art. For example, Wrasidlo in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,629,563 and 4,774,039 and Zepf in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,734 and 5,171,445, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference, each disclose asymmetric or anisotropic membranes and methods for their production. Each of the Wrasidlo and Zepf patents disclose integral, highly asymmetric, microporously skinned membranes, having high flow rates and excellent retention properties. The membranes are generally prepared through a modified "phase inversion" process using a metastable two-phase liquid dispersion of polymer in solvent/nonsolvent systems which is cast and subsequently contacted with a nonsolvent. The Zepf patent discloses an improvement over the Wrasidlo patent.
Phase inversion processes generally proceed through the following steps of: (i) casting a solution or a mixture comprising a suitably high molecular weight polymer(s), a solvent(s), and a nonsolvent(s) into a thin film, tube, or hollow fiber, and (ii) precipitating the polymer through one or more of the following (mechanisms:
(a) evaporation of the solvent and nonsolvent (dry process); PA1 (b) exposure to a nonsolvent vapor, such as water vapor, which absorbs on the exposed surface (mixed wet and dry process); PA1 (c) quenching in a nonsolvent liquid, generally water (wet process); or PA1 (d) thermally quenching a hot film so that the solubility of the polymer is suddenly greatly reduced (thermal process). PA1 sulfonation of hydrophobic polymers prior to casting as membranes; PA1 contacting cast hydrophobic membranes with agents that impart hydrophilic properties to the cast membranes; PA1 inclusion of hydrophilic moieties in the casting dope prior to casting membranes therefrom.
Schematically, the inversion in phase from a solution to a gel proceeds as follows: ##STR1##
Essentially, SOL 1 is a homogenous solution, SOL 2 is a dispersion, and the Gel is the formed polymer matrix. The event or events that triggers SOL 2 formation depends on the phase inversion process used. Generally, however, the triggering event or events revolve around polymer solubility in the SOL. In the wet process, SOL 1 is cast and contacted with a nonsolvent for the polymer which triggers the formation of SOL 2 which then "precipitates" to a Gel. In the mixed wet and dry process, SOL 1 is cast and exposed to a gaseous atmosphere including a nonsolvent for the polymer which triggers the formation of SOL 2 which then "precipitates" to a Gel. In the thermal process, SOL 1 is cast and the temperature of the cast film is reduced to produce SOL 2 which then "precipitates" to a Gel. In the dry process, SOL 1 is cast and contacted with a gaseous atmosphere (such as air) which allows evaporation of one or more of the solvents which triggers the formation of SOL 2 which then "precipitates" to a Gel.
The nonsolvent in the casting dope is not necessarily completely inert toward the polymer, and in fact it usually is not and is often referred to as swelling agent. In the Wrasidlo-type formulations, as discussed later, selection of both the type and the concentration of the nonsolvent is important in that it is the primary factor in determining whether or not the dope will exist in a phase separated condition.
In general, the nonsolvent is the primary pore forming agent, and its concentration in the dope greatly influences the pore size and pore size distribution in the final membrane. The polymer concentration also influences pore size, but not as significantly as does the nonsolvent. It does, however, affect the strength and porosity (void volume). In addition to the major components in the casting solution (dope), there can be minor ingredients, for example, surfactants or release agents.
Polysulfone is especially amenable to formation of highly asymmetric membranes, particularly in the two-phase Wrasidlo formulations. These are not homogeneous solutions but consist of two separate phases one a solvent-rich clear solution of lower molecular weight polymer at low concentrations (e.g., 7%) and the other a polymer-rich turbid (colloidal) solution of higher molecular weight polymer at high concentrations (e.g., 17%). The two phases contain the same three ingredients, that is, polymer, solvent, and nonsolvent but in radically different concentrations and molecular weight distributions. Most importantly, the two phases are insoluble in one another and, if allowed to stand, will separate. The mix must be maintained as a dispersion, with constant agitation up until the time that it is cast as a film. Essentially, in Wrasidlo type formulations, the casting dope is provided in a SOL 2 (dispersion) condition. Thus, the dispersion serves as the starting point for gel formation and not as the intermediate step (above), as follows: ##STR2## This process modification was largely responsible for the higher degrees of anisotropy and uniform consistency of the Wrasidlo Membranes as compared to the prior art.
It is the nonsolvent and its concentration in the casting mix that produces phase separation, and not every nonsolvent will do this. The ones that do, probably have a role similar to that of a surfactant, perhaps creating a critical micelle concentration by aligning some of the larger polymer molecules into aggregates, or colloids, which are then dispersed in the remaining non-colloidal solution. The two phases will separate from one another if allowed to stand, but each individual phase by itself is quite stable. If the temperature of the mix is changed, phase transfer occurs. Heating generates more of the clear phase; cooling does the reverse. Concentration changes have the same effect, but there is a critical concentration range, or window, in which the phase separated system can exist, as discussed by Wrasidlo. Wrasidlo defines this region of instability on a phase diagram of thus dispersed polymer/solvent/nonsolvent at constant temperature, lying between spinodal and binodal curves, wherein the polymer is not completely miscible with solvent.
Because of the great hydrophobicity of the polymer and because of the thermodynamically unstable condition of the casting mix, wherein there pre-exist two phases, one solvent-rich and the other polymer-rich (a condition that other systems must pass through when undergoing phase inversion), the unstable Wrasidlo mixes precipitate very rapidly when quenched so as to form a microporous skin at the interface and consequently develop into highly asymmetric membranes, a structure shared by each of the Wrasidlo and Zepf patents.
"Asymmetric" as used in the context of the Wrasidlo patents refers to membranes that possess a progressive change in pore size across the cross-section between the microporous skin (the fine pored side of the membrane that constitutes the air-solution interface or the quench-solution interface during casting) and substructure. This stands in contrast to reverse osmosis and most ultrafiltration membranes which have abrupt discontinuities between a "nonmicroporous skin" and substructure and are also referred to in the art as asymmetric.
Polymeric membranes can also be cast from homogeneous solutions of polymer. The composition of these formulations lie outside of the spinodal/binodal region of the phase diagram of Wrasidlo. Membranes cast from homogeneous solutions may also be asymmetric, although not usually to the same high degree of asymmetry as those cast from phase separated formulations.
The Wrasidlo membranes have improved flow rates and permselectivity in relation to prior art membranes. Such improved flow rates and permselectivity arise from the structure of the membranes.
The Zepf patents disclose improved Wrasidlo-type polymer membranes having a substantially greater number of microporous skin pores of more consistent size, and greatly increased flow rates, with reduced flow covariance for any given pore diameter. The improved Zepf membranes are achieved by modifications to the Wrasidlo process, comprising reduced casting and quenching temperatures, and reduced environmental exposure between casting and quenching. Zepf further teaches that reduced casting and quenching temperatures minimize the sensitivity of the membrane formation process to small changes in formulation and process parameters.
Increasing the surface pore size of membranes has been described. See UK Patent No. 2,199,786 to Fuji (herein "Fuji"). The Fuji patent, as well as other references, teach that when one exposes a cast polymer solution to humid air, a phase inversion at a point below the surface of the membrane will occur. See Fuji patent. Membranes produced in accordance with the Fuji process have a characteristic structure of relatively wide pores on the surface (i.e., 0.05-1.2 .mu.m), followed by progressively constricting pore sizes to the phase inversion point below the surface, followed by an opening of the pores until an isotropic structure is achieved progressing to the cast surface (i.e., 1-10 .mu.m). Accordingly, the Fuji membranes can be thought of as having reverse asymmetry from the skin surface to the point of inversion and asymmetry progressing into an isotropic structure. The patent expressly teaches that minimal asymmetry should be used in order to prolong the life of the membranes. See Page 4, Lines 7-29. Further, it appears as though the Fuji membranes are generally prepared with formulations having relatively high viscosities. For example, the polymer concentrations are usually quite high and in many cases, the membranes are prepared using polymers as non-solvents. See Example 2, page 12; Example 3, page 15.
Asymmetric microfiltration membranes are useful in many applications. For example, such membranes can be used for a variety of filtration applications (i.e., purification and testing applications in the food and beverage industry, pharmaceutical, and in medical laboratories) in a variety of forms (i.e., disks or cartridges to name a few). Such membranes have become increasingly relevant to the testing industry for uses as diverse as trace metals analysis and medical diagnostics. The membranes have a large pore side and a mnicroporous surface. Through applying a solids containing liquid sample to the large pore surface, a liquid, largely free of solids, emerges from the microporous surface. The solids free liquid sample (filtrate) can be tested without interference from the solid. Such testing can be accomplished chemically, electrically, or through use of a variety of analytical equipment.
One illustrative testing application is offered in the diagnostic industry for which asymmetric membranes have proven particularly suited in blood separation applications. See e.g., Koehen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,862. Whole blood may be applied to the open pored surface, the cells can be filtered out and retained in the porous support of the membrane, while the plasma in the blood passes through the membrane. Through placing the microporous surface in contact with an analyte detection device, the presence or absence of a particular analyte can be measured, without the interference of the cells. Further, this structure allows one to conduct diagnostic assays without centrifugation.
As was mentioned above, asymmetric membranes can be readily prepared from certain hydrophobic polymers, such as sulfone polymers and mixed cellulose esters. The class of sulfone polymers generally include three classes of polymers: polysulfones, polyethersulfones, and polyarylsulfones. Where membranes are prepared using hydrophobic polymers, however, the resulting membranes are hydrophobic and water will not generally pass through them under reasonable operating conditions. Therefore, in applications requiring operation of the membranes in aqueous environments, the membranes (or the polymers prior to fabrication into membranes) are typically caused to be reacted with, or mixed with, respectively, moieties that cause the resulting membranes to become hydrophilic.
For example, there are several strategies for creating hydrophilic membranes from hydrophobic polymers, these include:
Each of these methods for imparting hydrophilicity to membranes has inherent problems or difficulties. For example, where a membrane is post-treated with a moiety to impart hydrophilicity there is a potential that the moiety will leach and contaminate the sample. One can attempt to minimize leaching through crosslinking certain moieties to the surface of the cast membrane. For example, Roesink et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,847 to (now Re. No. 34,296) disclose crosslinking PVP to polysulfone membranes. However, while crosslinking hydrophilic moieties to membranes appears to minimize leaching, it can add additional steps and complexities to the fabrication process of a membrane. Further, depending on the conditions required for the crosslinking, membrane strength and/or rigidity can be compromised.
Where hydrophobic polymers are sulfonated prior to casting, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to prepare an asymmetric membranes therefrom. Thus, one is constrained to manufacture only isotropic membranes.
The final approach to imparting hydrophilicity to membranes involves the inclusion of a hydrophilic moiety within the casting suspension. For example, Kraus et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,990 and 4,900,449 disclose formation of hydrophilic microfiltration membranes from hydrophobic polymers through inclusion in the casting solution of a hydrophilic polymer, such as PEG or PVP. The membranes prepared in accordance with the Kraus patents are, however, isotropic and are therefore not well suited to the testing application that are facilitated by asymmetric membranes.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an asymmetric microporous membrane having a high degree of stable hydrophilicity, sufficient strength and rigidity, and that operates efficiently and effectively in testing applications.